


*Discontinued* Karma Deficiency

by AttackonEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of cursing, Death, Free labor, Fuck Karma, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Hatred, add more as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonEreri/pseuds/AttackonEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi falls for a bright-eyed boy, but denies any feelings because of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Levi

I’ve never been the type of person to believe in most of the shit that some idiots believe in. Shit like destiny, fate, and fucking karma. Shits like that are not real; especially fucking Karma, for example. According to the rules behind it, the crap that you do, determines what happens to you in the future; if you were a dick, then crap will rain over you; if you a fucking angel, then your ass should expect some magical shit coming your way.

 

 None of it is true though, it’s just some stupid ass words that are supposed to encourage people to be ‘better people’. There is people in this world that are shit, and never get their dose of shit rained over them. Then there is the ‘good people’ ,that only get shit rained over them, and they never get their unicorn ,or pixie dust, fuck whatever they’re supposed to get when you’re a good person.

 

All Karma is, is a heaping load of shit.

  _August 10_

 

A typical day for me consists of many things; morons, idiots, but mostly it consists of fucking shit. I’m usually up around 6 a.m. for work days, sadly though it was my day off.  

 

Usually on my work days I’m woken up, by my alarm clock, like any other person, but on my days off I’m woken up differently, and by differently I mean in a more shitty manner, _literally_ more shitty.

 

 

I heard a familiar obnoxious knock at my door.I opened one of my eyes and looked up at my clock 4:35 a.m.  I clenched my hand into a fist, cursing, silently at the only idiot that could be knocking this early. I got to my feet, I slowly walked out of my room, to the door, and I waited for another knock, hoping she hand left, so I wouldn’t have to deal with her. Three loud knocks came immediately, after. I opened my door, 

 "What?" I growled at the idiot, Shitty glasses. Like I said before _literarily shitty_.

 "Levi! Great you’re awake!" she smiled. 

 "Can I come in?" She asked, smiling her way too happy, in the damn morning smiles.

 "No", I answered, quickly already closing the door at her face. Before I could completely close it, the dumbass slid through. 

 "As sweet as ever, I see" she said, walking into my living room, and sitting her dirty ass on my perfectly white couch, letting her legs up on my coffee table.

 "And you're as filthy as ever” I said in my usual, sarcastic tone, pushing her feet off of my coffee table.

 "I already told you, I shower!" She yelled, or more like claimed, though I knew better her and we both knew that her idiot ass didn’t, well at least not well.

 "Right, once a year; why are you here anyways? What do I owe your shitty visit to, shitty glasses?" I asked her, my arms crossed over my chest. She quickly got to her feet, beaming with her unnatural joy.

 "I have some fascinating news! " she said, jumping up and down, like a drugged up frog, her eyes shining that stupid way they did when she found something that interested her. _Fuck no_. I was not going to get dragged into one of her stupid ass experiments. Last time I agreed to one of them I was kicked out of half the casinos in Vegas, and am never allowed there again. Counting cards is not good, kiddos. Of course though neither is being kidnapped, or stealing or how Hanji calls it ‘borrowed’ but try telling her that.

 “Out”, I told her simply, I wanted nothing to do with one of her ‘genius’ plans, nor did I feel like spending my day off, in a jail cell. 

 "Levi I-" she began, but I cut her off, already dragging her to the exit.

 "I don't want to hear it." I said, as I pushed her out of the door. I was used to her weight, considering the many times I've had to practically kick her out of my apartment. 

 "I be back later!" She yelled, as I slammed the door at her face. I knew she would be, Hanji always found ways to sneak into my apartment, how she did it? I have no fucking clue, for all I know she comes in from the damn toilet, but I had no time to be worrying about that. I had something much more important to do.

 I had to clean.

 

I eyed my once, white couch, now full of stains of what? Cheese? Hanji had left filly trails of Cheetos on my sofa. Like I told her, she’s fucking filthy. I got out one of my multiple bottles of bleach and got ready to de-Hanji the entire couch.

 

 

 

 

2:30 p.m.

After I finished, I sat on my couch with a glass a wine, because fuck its 5 somewhere. I surfed through the channels, none of the shitty excuses for shows caught my interest. So I settled for the local news. It was alright, peaceful even. Hanji hadn’t been around for a couple of hours and everything was ca- my phone buzzed, a text message, I checked my screen.

 

**_Text message received;_ **

  ** _From: Shitty glasses._**

  ** _Received 2:33 p.m._**

 

**** I growled at the screen, tapping in my password to read the damn thing, when the fucking doorbell rang. Goddammit, I got to my feet to open the door, finally opening Hanji’s text, on the way.

 

**_From: Shitty glasses._**

******_Received 2:33 p.m.: I left you a little gift, hope you like it!_ **

What the fuck type of message was that? A gift? I put away my phone, and slowly opened the door, because I swear to god if it’s another dog I’m going to hang her from the roof, from her stupid pony tail.

 No, it wasn’t a dog, no it wasn’t a raccoon like she left a week ago, no it wasn’t a chicken like she had left three days ago. On the other side of my door stood a boy, tan, tall, brunette, and with the most amazing, and bright eyes I had ever seen.

 Of course, at the time I didn’t know that this boy would be so damn important to me in the future, so me being the complete gentleman I was, and still am I answered my door, the same way I would any disturbing nuisance that bothered me.

 

 “What the fuck do you want?” I asked. The boy blinked a couple of times, as if I had just spit out shit, instead of words, but in a way I did.

 

“Um-“he began looking around, as if he got something wrong. I frowned at him, though he didn’t seem to notice. When he finally looked back at me he got close to me and whispered,

 “Are employees really allowed to talk to the people here like that?” What in flying fuck was this kid talking about? Before I could say anything, he continued.

 “I mean I really don’t care, but I mean do you talk to everyone like that? Don’t you get in trouble? With your boss and shit?”

 What th- and he continued,

 “You have a really nice apartment, wow!” he looked over my shoulder to peek inside. This kid talked way too much.

 “Anyways c’mon” he said and dragged me out of my apartment.

 I have no clue why, but any other person who would have even as touched me would have had to get anus surgery to get my shoe removed from how far up their ass I would have shoved it. Why didn’t I so much as protest this strange boy just drag me out of my apartment? Maybe because there was nothing good on TV and I was amused by his stupid rambles, or maybe it was _fate_ , or _destiny._ I’m just fucking with you, it was because there was nothing to watch on TV.

 So the kid dragged me down to the 6th floor, one below my own. Strange enough he dragged me to the apartment right under my own. He quickly opened the door, and ran inside, leaving it open for me to follow. I could have gone back and forgotten about this kid, I also could have cleared up that I wasn’t a janitor, probably curtesy of Hanji, but I didn’t. Nope, I followed the kid; I even closed the door behind me.

 

“Over here!” the kid yelled, and I followed the sound of his voice. Admiring his empty apartment, as I walked towards him. His apartment was a soft green He had obviously just moved in. I walked into the bathroom, the kid was opening the faucet in the bathtub. He yelled something at the water, and looked up at me.

 “The water doesn’t turn hot” he said, still frowning. I kneeled down to the level of the bathtub. I knew right away what was wrong. I peeled of the red sticker that was on top of the faucet that he had been checking. I got back up, looking down at the kid as he slowly peeled the red sticker that had been put over the blue.

 “I-I” he started, but just continued to stare at the sticker. He turned on the hot water, and ran his hand under it. He turned it off, conforming that it was indeed hot. He got up, not facing me. The guy was probably embarrassed.

 “You’re welcome” I said, and began to walk towards the exit. He turned this time, smiling a fucking glowing smile, almost as bright as his eyes. Even though I wouldn’t admit it at the time, even if you stabbed me a hundred times, this boy was fucking gorgeous.  

 “Thank you” he said. I was extremely close to letting the kid believe I really was a janitor, just so I can see him and his glowing features, even though at the time I wouldn’t have admitted he was. But no, Levi is an asshole and didn’t give half a shit about his smile or his eyes, at the time.

 “For the record, I’m not a damn Janitor, maybe you should let people talk, before you drown them in your fucking one sided conversations” then I walked out. Yes, I know I’m fucking smooth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi helps Eren with a soapy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad. I sprained my ankle , so good news for you guys ,because you get an early chapter, but bad for me because I can't walk. I was skeptical about actually leaving this chapter as it is. I reviewed it so many times,I rewrote it too many times. I doubt I'll ever be happy with it, but here ya go.

  
 Levi  
Let me just start by saying, I’m not the most mature person in the world. Just like I’m not the nicest.  
I had cornered Hanji, the next day at work. I had called her the day before to yell at her bitchass, and give her a piece of my mind, but instead I got her irritating answering machine. So, I was all fueled up and ready to kick some shitty ass.  
  
  
“Oh c’mon Levi it’s not that bad” Hanji said, still backing on to the wall. I had been chasing Hanji in the parking lot since getting to work. Obviously she had been trying to hide, she knew I would come for her;she hadn't even gone to wake me up in the morning like she usually did.   
“You told the fucking kid that I was a janitor” I scowled at her.  
She snorted, “I know classic, and he believed me too!”  
“Yeah, it’s fucking hilarious” I said, now glaring at her.  
She held her hands up in defense, “Ok, ok you said that you cleared up how you weren’t a janitor, right?” she asked.  
“Yeah, what’s your point?” I asked.  
“Well my point is that poof, he should leave you alone now” she said. I took a couple of steps away from the idiot.  
“I suppose you’re right” I said, “for once” I added.  
“I’m always right, my darling little Levi” She said, poking my cheek, looking very pleased with herself.  
“Not always” I said.  
  
  
 Thinking back to all the bullshit she’s put me through, I should have guessed that Hanji was fucking wrong. I should have figured.  
Later that day, I got home ready to collapse to my fucking bed. I was tired as shit, not even physically tired more like mentally. Who wouldn’t be? Working with shitty glasses. Asking her unreasonable questions. Who would win in a battle between, the sun and a thousand Lions? The sun obviously. But they’re a thousand Lions...   
What the fuck type of question is that? Right now I didn’t care though, I was ready to fucking hibernate…well, until morning.  
  
Sometimes there is those perfect nights, those rare ass nights that if you bought them it would probably be from the back of a van in an alley, or something. Those nights where everything just seems to fall together for the sake of your sleep, and peaceful rest, well today was not one of those nights.  
  
Right after I got out of my shower, because fuck I’m not a filthy skunk, I was inches- no centimeters- no millimeters away from my bed the fucking doorbell rang.  
“Ugh, fuck whoever the fuck is knocking, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you right in the motherfucking ass” I cursed, walking towards the door.  
  
“What the fuck do you want?” I asked whoever was on the other side of my door, I hadn’t even bothered to check who it was, my eyes were droopy, and fuck I was tired.  
  
“Is this a bad time?” a very familiar voice said. I automatically widened my eyes, looking up at those eyes, the eyes of a familiar moron. Fuck.  
  
“What do you want kid?” I asked rubbing my eyes, hopping I could force them to stay open.  
“Well I actually need some help with something...” He said his voice trailing off at the end.  
“Speak up” I said.  
“My bathtub is clogged” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I really wasn’t sure how to react, at the time, this fucking kid was the only thing standing between me and my bed, so I choose not to react, and slam the door on his face.  
But, before I could close the door completely, his big ass foot had been shoved between my door way, and my door.  
I pushed on the door, trying to close it, “Dammit, kid get a fucking clue I don’t want to help you” I growled from my side of the door.  
“I can freaking tell, I just really need it unclogged” he growled back.  
“I already told you I’m not the damn janitor” I said, finally closing the door completely, and locking it.  
“Just go talk to the freaking janitor, kid” I yelled at the door.  
“I did, he’s a fucking moron” He said.  
“He said he couldn’t, so I came to you. I’m sorry I didn’t know who else to ask….I am sorry” he continued.  
It was quiet for a bit, I could have just left it like that, and the kid probably would have left me alone, and trust me I was tempted to. But no I’m a fucking moron myself, so I grabbed my fucking plunger and I opened the door.  
The kid seemed shocked to actually see me come out, I walked past him as he gawked at me, leading the way.  
“Well, aren’t you coming?” I said, as I continued walking.  
He just nodded, excitedly. When we got to his apartment I didn’t bother waiting for him to unlock the door, I knew the idiot was the type to leave his door unlocked. I turned the knob, and the door clicked open, right as always.  
I made my way to his bathroom, still not bothering to wait for him , and I got to the bathtub. It looked normal from a distance, until you saw the inside. The bathtub was full to the rim of water, I guess the idiot was holding off on fixing the problem. I needed a bucket, I looked around the small bathroom, and I spotted one under by the sink a mop shoved inside it. At least the kid mopped. I took out the mop, and grabbed the bucket. I took buckets of water out and poured it into the toilet. Halfway through, I saw the kid looking at me from the corner of my eye.  
“Don’t just fucking stand there like a lost beaver, help me” I said handing him the bucket. He nodded and took the bucket from my hands, right away pouring the water out. I have to admit I was pretty fucking amused at how fast the kid had just taken the order. I pulled up my pajama bottoms, and stepped into the dirty ass water, considering I was already barefoot. I began to plunge at the drain. Something was definitely stuck in there. I went at it for a while.  
“Kid, have a go at this” I said, stepping out of the tub.  
“Eren” he said, grabbing the plunger from my hand.  
“My name is Eren, not kid” he said, and began plunging.  
I was shocked for 1.2 seconds but I soon recovered.  
“I didn’t ask” I said, as I began to bucket water out of the tub.  
“So, I guess asking for your name is out of the question?” He asked.  
“Damn straight it is. Your ass should be happy I’m even helping you” I said.  
“Yeah” He responded. For a while we were silent.  
I had already stopped bucketing water out, because some was required to stay in the tub to actually get whatever was shoved in there out. He had already gotten tired, and now I was plunging at the drain. He was sitting on the toilet lid, practically falling asleep, but I didn’t plan on letting him.  
“Wake up, idiot” I called from the tub. He didn’t wake up. I called him two more times, then I did what any reasonable adult would do, I threw a bucket full of filthy water on him. He woke up after that.  
“What the fuck, I could have drowned!” He yelled.  
“But you didn’t” I said. “Stay the hell awake shit face, you wanted my help the least you can do is fucking stay awake” I added.  
“Sorry, I just I have class tomorrow at 7 and I barely got any slee-“He stared, but I cut him off. “I don’t give a flying fuck, what you do, I didn’t fucking ask”  
“Fine” he said, “I needed a shower anyways”. I almost laughed, almost, luckily I didn’t. He sure as hell did, though.  
  
We finally got the shit out, at 1 a.m. he was the one that got it out. I almost shoved my head in the remaining shit water to drown myself, when he showed me what it was. He held up a yellow rubber duck, with a small cape wrapped around its shoulders, on the back of the cape was a wings insignia that I could recognize anywhere, and I knew exactly who the fucking duck belonged to. I would have shoved the duck personally into her shitty ass if the kid hadn’t insisted to keeping it, as a memento. But that was fine, my foot was a good substitute for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never took Levi for a plain guy, I always thought that at leat HE thought he was a bit goofy. Even though most of the time his serious.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually never have time to write at all anymore, but ill try to add every week. Leave comments and kudos porfavor.


End file.
